


Carve Her Name...

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is dead. Spike reminds himself why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Her Name...

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in November 2010
> 
> Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins  
> Prompt: Carve Her Name With Pride
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 5/6 hiatus

He didn't start until after they buried her. Too beaten up and too drunk. 

Would've stayed drunk longer, but then Dawn came knocking on his door. 

"I need you," Dawn insisted. And, "Spike, you promised her."

"Sod off, 'Bit." 

Dawn went, but she was smiling. "She'd be proud of you."

He waited until the sound of Dawn's footsteps had faded. Then, he wiped his eyes and picked up the knife. Thought of carving the letters into his arm – after all, he hadn't kept that promise, had he? She'd died, a broken-winged bird, yet he still lived. 

But self-flagellation was Angel's gig so instead he carved them on the crypt wall. Shallow at first – B-U-F-F-Y- the grooves growing deeper with every day that passed. 

One hundred and forty seven days he carved them- a reminder of his failure. 

On the one hundred and forty-eighth day, he shattered the wall with his fist.


End file.
